


just say yes

by besully (Briar_Elwood)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beaches, Destiel Wedding, Dominican Republic, Español | Spanish, February 14th 2021 Destiel Wedding, I mess with time don't judge me, M/M, Mild Fast and Furious Reference, Prequel to the Valentines Wedding, Sunsets, Valentines Wedding, Weddings, Y yo a ti, beach wedding, brief Spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Elwood/pseuds/besully
Summary: After all of it, there’s a group decision that everyone needs a vacation. There’s discussion about a group vacation for a hot moment, but eventually it’s decided Jack will go to South Dakota with Jody and Claire and the girls, Sam and Eileen will go to Ireland, and Dean and Cas will go to the beach.“Which beach?” Sam asks, and it takes Dean a while to decide. (Cas, of course, leaves the decision up to Dean. Any place will be vacation enough as long as Dean is there, he says, and Dean still feels all girly about that.)After weighing the pros and cons of staying stateside or going international, going Pacific or Atlantic, Caribbean, Mediterranean, so on and so forth, Dean makes his decision.“Dominican Republic.”Sam snorts, but, bless him, doesn’t comment further. Cas either doesn’t notice the not-comment or is too busy packing to really care.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	just say yes

**Author's Note:**

> YES DEAN WINCHESTER AND DOMINIC TORRETO HAVE SOME THINGS IN COMMON FIGHT ME "I don't have friends. I have family." That is like, Dean Winchester's life motto, GET OVER IT.
> 
> _We were both young when I first saw you..._

After all of it, there’s a group decision that everyone needs a vacation. There’s discussion about a group vacation for a hot moment, but eventually it’s decided Jack will go to South Dakota with Jody and Claire and the girls, Sam and Eileen will go to Ireland, and Dean and Cas will go to the beach.

“Which beach?” Sam asks, and it takes Dean a while to decide. (Cas, of course, leaves the decision up to Dean. Any place will be vacation enough as long as Dean is there, he says, and Dean still feels all girly about that.)

After weighing the pros and cons of staying stateside or going international, going Pacific or Atlantic, Caribbean, Mediterranean, so on and so forth, Dean makes his decision.

“Dominican Republic.”

Sam snorts, but, bless him, doesn’t comment further. Cas either doesn’t notice the not-comment or is too busy packing to really care.

* * *

The DR is perfect. Wonderful. Exotic. Beautiful. Fucking gorgeous. And a bunch of other words that are too damn sappy, but dammit it’s perfect. They go swimming with dolphins. They spend a ridiculous amount of time sitting in cabanas having fruity little drinks served to them. (Yes, even Dean drinks the fruity little drinks.) They go jet skiing one afternoon, and Cas nearly busts a rib when Dean goes flying in the wrong direction. Dean’s pride isn’t even that wounded--watching Cas laugh like that is just too special.

One night they’re wrapped in each other’s arms on the rocks on a beautiful beach watching the sunset. Dean can’t help but think about Mildred with the banshee when she asked when the last time he’d ever enjoyed a sunset like this. Now he gets to, and it’s better than he could’ve dreamed. He wants to keep this feeling forever, and… and, well, there’s one way he can think to do it.

He shifts in Cas’s arms at the same time Cas shifts in his. They stare at each other like startled deer for a second and then burst into giggles. Dean gestures.

“You go first.”

Cas takes a deep breath, kisses Dean’s hairline, and then speaks. “When we met you were a mission. But already there was something special about you. It’s why I left my mark on you, it’s why I thought you could possibly hear my true voice. What I failed to understand at that time was that something special wasn’t something that most people could see. There are some people; people we love like Jody and Charlie and Jack and Sam. But even they couldn’t… can’t see what I’ve always been able to see in you.”

Dean can recognize where this speech is going, and he twists to get a better look at Cas and to get the glaring sun out of his suddenly sensitive eyes.

“I told you once that I can see you. I can see that everything you do, you do for love. Even then anger, the destruction, the pain. It all comes from a central place of deep abiding love. It’s what drives you. It’s what makes you who you are. You love everything and everyone so much, and because of that… I-I love you.”

Dean does not sniffle. Last time he asked “why does this sound like a goodbye?” but this time he could ask a similar question because goddammit, Cas beat him to it.

“Dean Winchester, will you marry me?”

Dean stops trying to pretend he’s not crying at that point and flings his arms wide open. “Yes!” he cries out. “Yes, you bastard, you beat me to it, I was gonna ask!”

Cas immediately sobers. “Oh, I’m sorry, would you like--”

“You dumbass, just kiss me!”

Cas’s worried face melts, and he leans in for the kiss. Dean takes his time. They’re on the beach, it’s sunset, it’s perfect, he’s fucking engaged to the love of his life, he can take the time. But then an idea hits him. He pulls back from the kiss with a smack and gives Cas a wide grin.

“I’ve got an idea,” he announces. “Come with me.”

Cas trips a little getting to his feet as Dean literally yanks him up, but he’s fine, and then they tumble down the rocks into the nearby village. Most things are closed by now, being sunset and all, but a few places still have stragglers. The first church they come across Dean knocks on the door and yells inside “Hola!” Cas gives him the strangest look, hand held fast in Dean’s, but when no one answers, Dean moves on. He keeps doing this to each church they come by until they finally come by one with an open door. Reverently, they make their way inside. It looks like the place is under renovations, but a priest is still inside puttering around. Dean pulls Cas to the priest and this… well, this is where his grand idea pieters out a little.

“Ah. We gusta to get, uh… married?”

Cas rolls his eyes quite dramatically and says, in perfect pronunciation, “ _Podría realizar nuestro matrimonio, por favor?_ ”

The priest chuckles. “You wish to get married?” he says, heavily accented. Dean sighs. He went through all that?

“Please,” Cas says with a nod. The priest gestures at the sad little church under construction.

“Here?”

Cas and Dean exchange a glance. Even if the church were magnificent, they would not be having a church wedding.

“On the beach?”

The three of them made their way to the beach, snagging a couple of the necessary witnesses on the way (an old woman who seemed determined to finish her cross stitch despite the late hour and a kid about Claire’s age who was trying to fix a bicycle), and the priest set them up in the proper positions. Dean kept Cas’s hand in his, wondering if maybe he was starting to cut off his angel’s circulation. Not that Cas would ever complain about something like that.

“Names?” the priest asked.

“Dean Winchester,” Dean answered automatically. The priest looked at Cas. Cas hesitated.

“Castiel…”

And it hit Dean why he hesitated. Firmly, without a moment’s further thought, Dean finished for him.

“Winchester.”

The priest looked blithely amused. “Convenient.”

The priest did the ceremony in both English and in Spanish, which was kinda cool, Dean thought. Maybe it was for the benefit of the witnesses? Or maybe since Cas had spoken to him in Spanish he thought Cas was a local… Who knew. Whatever. It was cool. Finally, the priest asked Dean if he took Cas for his husband to love and etc so on, it didn’t matter, they were  _ getting married _ !!

But then Dean’s brain short circuited. Did he say yes? Or did he say  _ si _ ?

He stared at Cas, and any other husband-to-be would be in this moment and panic, but Cas, no, Cas was as cool as a cucumber, and he just smiled.

“Just say yes.”

The anxiety left Dean in a wave.  _ “Hell fucking yes! _ ”

Cas shook his head. “That’s not exactly what I meant.”

* * *

When they got back to the states they had to have a big hoop-dee-doo and Charlie jimmied up some papers so it was all sort of legal. They had the party at the new Roadhouse, and it was… well, something to write home about, that’s for sure. Jack decided on the date since they weren’t in any hurry. February 14th. Turns out a certain witch had told him that was the day of love. It was perfect. Again. And they decided their next experience would be house hunting. In the area, of course. But Sam and Eileen were making the bunker a hotbed of hunting, and Dean and Cas… Well. They were done with that.

It was time for a new adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> I do have a massive season 17 fic that I'm working on that will fit in between season 16 and this, but for now, enjoy this happiness and know season 17 ends WITH THE HAPPY EVER AFTER WE FUCKING DESERVE.


End file.
